Hostage
by RidiculouslyObsessedWithSlash
Summary: Seras enters Alucard's room only to be held hostage by him.


Seras was in Alucard's room, he had a wicked smirk on his face. It was almost an predatory smirk. "Police-girl." He purred out walking over to her, and in one quick motion he would tie her against the bed in his room. Making the young draculina's crismon eyes widen as she struggled against the ropes. "Seems as if you are my hostage, Police-Girl." Alucard teased playfully.

"W-What are you doing master?!" Seras exclaimed, her eyes still wide with surpise and shock, making Alucard laugh.

"Police-girl. You are mine, which means body and soul. I'm simply claiming what is mind." Alucard said with a grin, before in a flash he hovered over her. His red eyes looking down at her, he wasn't wearing the orange tinted shades. His red eyes were clouded with lust, as he looked into Seras's crismon eyes. She gulped at it, holding back a whimper. She had wanted her master for months. Did he know that she did?

"I know you have been wanting me for months." He purred seductivly in her ear, almost as if he knew what she was thinking. His tone was also husky, his hot breath tickling the young draculina's ear. Which made her shiver. She looked up, crimson eyes which still held her innocene in them, meeting her masters crismon eyes. There was a pink blush one Seras's cheeks.

The No Life King then leaned in and kissed Seras, making her eyes widen in suprise before she closed them and kissed him back. Alucard's tongue forced his way into the kiss, wrapping around Seras's as a battle of dominance ensued. Of course, Seras lost the battle. Alucard being more dominante then Seras allowed him to win the battle. Alucard's hands went to her top, he began to unbotton the shirt, before he decieded to simply tear the buttons. The buttons made popping sounds as he tore the buttons. The yound draculina's blush deepened as he took her shirt off, making it turn a red color.

Alucard began to massage her breast roughly as he kept kissing his fledgling. Which made Seras moan into the kiss, the moan coming out muffled. Alucard broke the kiss, moving his lips to her neck. He nibbled and nipped at her neck teasingly, his tongue lashing out across it, making Seras gasp in pleasure. He wanted to taste her blood, so he did just that. Alucard sank his fangs into her neck, and drank slowly. He wanted to savor the taste of her blood. Seras gasped at the two wasp-like stings. It didn't hurt much, it simply stung. However, the stinging of the fangs soon went away replaced by pleasure. Seras's lips parted in a moan. Alucard found her blood exquisite.

After a few moments, Alucard pull back from the kiss. Licking his lips, he smirked at Seras. "Your blood is simply tasty." He told her before he ripped her bra off, making Seras's eyes widen in suprise. Seras acted submissive, allowing her master to do as he wished. Alucard's mouth moved down to her breasts, his tongue swirling around one nipple, while he contunied to massage her other breast roughly. Seras moaned and gasped in pleasure. Alucard then pulled her nipple into his mouth, tugging at it rather harshly. Which caused Seras a bit of pain, however it wasn't much. Seras's eyes closed as she contunied to moan, her moans getting louder.

The No Life King enjoyed the moans coming from his fledgling's mouth. He let his hand travel down to her skirt, he then simply ripped it off. He slipped his hand into her panties, thrusting a finger inside of her which made Seras gasp and squirm a bit. It felt weird to her at first, but she soon grew used to the feeling of his finger inside of her. Alucard smirked against her breast, and began to pump his finger in and out of her wet pussy. "A-Ah! M-Master!" Seras moaned, bucking her hips. "Hm...seems as you are very wet for me Police-Girl." He mummered around her breast. Seras blushed even more, making her cheeks turn a beet red. Alucard laughed at her blush and began to pump his finger in and out of her at a fast pace. Seras bucked her hips once more, moaning loudly. She wanted more, much more. "M-more, master." Seras breathed out.

"So impaitent." The smirk remained on Alucard's face, as he moved his lips close to ear. "The beg for me, Police-Girl. If you want me, then beg." He purred into her ear in a husky tone.

"A-Ah, M-Master. Please! I want you inside of me already! I want to feel you moving inside of me!" Seras breathed out, making her master grin at her words. "Very well." He removed his clothes before he then ripped her panties off, and postioned himself at her entrence before thrusting into her, breaking her hymen. Blood poured out onto his cock as Seras cried out in pain, her teeth clenched as well. However, Seras began to find that the pain was pleasurable. So, she welcomed it and let out a pained moan as Alucard thrust in and out of the young draculina. He sank his fangs into her thigh, making her moan in pleasure as he once again drank from her. Seras began to move her hips in a clockwise motion, matching his thrusts. Alucard soon pulled back from her thigh and thrust even faster and harder into her, grunting and moaning in pleasure. "Mm...Police-girl. Your so tight." He growled out, the growl making Seras shiver a bit. She raked her nails down his back, her claws digging into his back in a desprete attempt to grab at something. He growled in pleasure when she did. It was slightly painful to Alucard, but not as much as it was pleasurable. He to welcomed the pain, enjoyed it. He enjoyed the fact that his fledgling was complelty submissive to him. That he had complete control of her. He fucked her mercilessly, his thrusts hard and rough. Her moans neared screams.

"Cum for me, Police-girl." He growled into her ear, which was enough for her to be sent over the edge. Her eyes rolled back into her head in pure pleasure as she came. Milking his cock hard and her juices coated his cock. Alucard groaned in pleasure as he to came inside of her, realising his seed deep within her core.

"You are mine, never forget that Police-girl." He said, as he removed the ropes and put his clothes back on. He then sunk through the floor, leaving Seras to think about what had just happened between her and her master.


End file.
